Lori Potter and the New enemy
by Sora of The Village of Sound
Summary: PostHogwarts Lori is Harry's daughter. Pleez R&R with nice comments!
1. The New Girl

Lori looked sternly at her locker door. She _hated_ having to take math in

a pre-Hogwarts program. Mac Malfoy walked up to her locker. "Bad

day, Lori?" He asked. "Oh, it was a great day until Algebra!" Lori

replied. Mac looked at her. "I thought algebra was easy!" he told her.

Lori stared back at him. "You're crazy. I can't believe that you actually

_like_ that class!" she exclaimed. Mac laughed. There was a loud crash.

They turned and saw their klutzy friend, Latishia. She'd dropped a

heavy stack of Science books she was helping Ms. Forthman, the science

teacher, carry. Ms. Forthman gave up on her. "Latishia, just enjoy your

break. I'll take care of the books." She told Latishia. "Ms. Forthman, are

you sure?" Latishia asked. "YES!" Ms. Forthman exclaimed. It was

obvious that things would get done a LOT faster without Latishia's help.

Latishia spotted Lori and Mac by the lockers. "Hi guys! You seen that

new girl?" She asked. They looked at each other and then back at her.

"No." They said in unison. "Oh. Well, she's really nice! I think that she

has a locker over here." She finished. A moment later, a pretty blonde

girl went up to the locker next to Loris. They were locker-neighbors.

"Hi!" They girl said to them. "Hi!" Latishia said cheerfully. "I'm

Christy." The girl said. Lori shook her hand. " I'm Lori." She said. Lori

had a feeling that Christy would be a real close friend. Just a feeling.


	2. Playdates and Owl Post

Chapter Two

It was the next day, and Lori was sitting in Algebra, _again._ But she wasn't paying attention. The girl Christy was on her mind. She'd been so nice. Why? Couldn't a girl as pretty as her get better friends? "Lori!" came the shriek of her math teacher. "Huh?" she asked sleepily. The teacher looked at her angrily. "We were wondering if you would join us, Ms. Potter. Please get your head out of the clouds and join the rest of the class!" Ms. Jamesin said. '_What, join the rest of the class back in the clouds?'_ Lori thought to herself. Ms. Jamesin continued with her exceedingly boring class. When the bell finally rang, Lori was the first out, before Ms. Jamesin could call her up. Christy was at her locker again. "Hey, Christy!" Lori called. Christy looked up. "Oh, hi Lori." She replied. "Can you come over to my house today?" Lori asked. "Um, sure. I'd just have to let my mother know." Christy said. "Great." Lori replied. They walked out the front door together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christy led the way to the rich neighborhood. They stopped at a beautiful house and turned up the drive. Christy unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"MOM!" she yelled. "What is it, Christy?" a woman called out. "Can I go to my friend Lori's house?" Christy yelled. "Friend? Let me meet this friend." Said the woman. She stepped out of an opened up room. She was beautiful. She had thick brown hair and she wore a very nice suit. Her thick hair was pulled back into a flipped ponytail, one of Lori's favorite hairstyles. "Hi, Lori!" she said. "Hi." Lori replied awkwardly. "I'm Hermione Weasley." She informed Lori. Lori nodded. Mrs. Weasley turned to face Christy. "Well, don't stay out too late." She said, and walked back into the open room. Lori and Christy left and were down the street before Lori spoke. "Oh my god I love your house! I had no idea you lived over here!" She exclaimed. "Oh, it's nothing." Christy replied. The headed for Lori's house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at Lori's house, Mr. Potter was just getting home. He saw Christy and with an odd look on his face, he asked, "Who's this?" "Oh, this is my friend Christy." Lori replied. "You look too familiar. Come on in, though. You must be thirsty." He said. Christy and Lori followed Harry into the house. Mrs. Potter was in the kitchen reading the Owl Post. "Oooh, Lori you got your letter!" She exclaimed. Indeed she had. It read:

_Dear Ms. Potter, _

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please report to King's Cross station on August the First, and Please make sure you have all of your supplies. A list of your school supplies is listed along with this letter. Thank You, _

Proffessor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts 

She read the list of things that she needed.

_1 standard size puter cauldron _

_2 sets of Hogwarts Robes_

_A guide to Transfiguration: Grade One by Gezelda Bodchalks _

_Toadstools and Teans by Potianna Roberto _

_A Defense in need by Deflaa Forkko _

_Charming by Charmess De Matteo_

_Anstronomy: A Guide to the Stars by Professor G. B. Slugger _

_Plants and their Pots by Herba Technologica_

_Students may bring a pet. Either a Owl, a Cat, or a Toad. _

Lori finished reading the list and looked at Christy.

"I've already gotten mine." She said. Mrs. Potter looked at Christy. "You're going to Hogwarts too? Oh, that's wonderful!" she said. The girls hurried off to discuss their letters.


End file.
